


There'll be days like this

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Outlaw Queen Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, and me trying to work out what Regina's go to karaoke song would be, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Regina can resist many things, but a man with a guitar is not one of them!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Outlaw Queen Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	There'll be days like this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #54 Robin playing the guitar for Day 5 (Friday) of Prompt Party. 
> 
> I’ve based the music in the Enchanted Forest on folk music, particularly Joni Mitchell and Bob Dylan. 
> 
> This one is my shortest entry, but it didn’t really feel right to add anything else.

///

Regina loves music. She always has, would sneak out when the travelling bands and performers came to the village just outside the castle. Her mother would have killed her, and probably them if she’d ever found out. Engaging with anyone outside of the castle walls was beneath Regina, but her mother regarded performers as crooks, as the lowest of the low. 

Regina however was transfixed, the words held such conviction - even if they didn’t always make sense to her. The music was simple, yet complex. The songs were more than songs - they were stories, of people that she had never met, but felt like she knew. 

Her favourite was about a tambourine man that is going to play a song for someone.  
She also likes the song about ice cream castles in the air, they seem much cooler than the dark dingey castle that she lives in. 

On the days she feels trapped she looks at the clouds and makes up stories about whatever she can say, and for a time she can just escape, she’s certainly beginning to see life from both sides now. 

///

Regina has to admit she was a little baffled by Eighties music when she first heard it on the radio. She was a bit baffled by the radio if she was honest (the first one may have ended up smashed - she couldn’t understand how the voices were just there). She soon came to accept that Radio and TV were this world's magic. That was until the world wide web was invented (Regina was baffled by the concept - she couldn’t see a web, but it seemed as if you could find out anything, anything you wanted on a computer. She still preferred a book, you didn’t have to wait for it to load up and it didn’t make that god awful beeping noise). She was even more baffled by their clothes. So bright. So tight. They did not look good. Still she grew to love the upbeat tempo, the loudness, the joyfulness of the music. 

Eighties music to this day is Regina’s guilty pleasure, she’s not a stranger to dancing around the house to a bit of Wham - Club Tropicana especially (and she will not let anyone ever find that out). She’s also been known to drown her sorrows and weep to a bit of Whitney. 

She’s not musical herself though, it’s the one talent she wishes she had. She can stumble her way through a few chords on the piano but twinkle twinkle little star is about her limit. 

So when she discovers that Robin can play the guitar it’s all over for her. It was all over for her the moment he told her that she could use his heart for the both of them, and that she was quite a good kisser. She was still so scared then, scared of loving him, even more scared of losing him. 

She first hears him play when she decides to surprise him at his camp. She’d had a shitty day - Henry had blanked her again, and she’d had to pretend like it meant nothing, when it meant everything. She was worried about Zelena - she was missing something, something important, she just couldn’t figure out what. Her head was spinning, and anxiety was pulsating through her, no matter what she did she couldn’t ground herself, so she grabbed her coat and walked (she wouldn’t run, that would be pathetic) to Robin, only stopping when she heard the gentle strums of a guitar. 

She recognises the song, Here comes the Sun, it’s a classic, and one of her favourites. A bit optimistic considering how much everything is falling to shit, but she guesses that’s the power of music. It can reflect whatever you want it to, whether that be something to get angry to, or a way to escape for a few minutes and believe that the sun is coming, and that there are better days ahead. 

She didn’t think he’d seen her, and his “I’m not that bad am I” startles her a little bit. 

“No, not at all, you were brilliant I just didn’t know you played” she says. 

“I do, a little, it’s been a while, and this is a bit fancier than the one I had back in the Enchanted Forest, but I saw it at Gold’s shop and well I thought why not get back into it” he rambles, 

Regina’s glad for his wittering, it means she can sit there, and stare a little, thinking how unfairly attractive he looks right now. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way milady, because I’m certainly glad to see you, but what brings you to the woods this evening” he asks gently. 

Oh yeah, she’s calmer now, no longer riding the wave of anxiety “I was feeling a little overwhelmed and while I much prefer home comforts to this” gesturing to the forest and the camp around her “it was a little too quiet and a little too big so I thought I’d come and seek you out” 

Robin can see she’s embarrassed so pushes down the elation he feels, and simply smiles “I’m glad you did, you’re always welcome here, we can talk or I can play another little something you wish” 

“I’m not sure I’ll ever stop if I start talking, and as much as I know it may help, at the moment I feel calm and present again, so music for now please, and I may spill out all my sorry tales another day.” 

He nods saying he knows the perfect song, 

He begins and Regina smiles, Robin really is an optimist, but she’s pessimistic enough for both of them. 

When it's not always raining there'll be days like this  
When there's no one complaining there'll be days like this  
When everything falls into place like the flick of a switch  
Well my mama told me there'll be days like this

Regina’s mother definitely did not tell her that there’ll be days like this, when you can be emotionally and mentally exhausted, when you meet a man who isn’t playing tricks, isn’t going to betray her with a judas kiss. 

She doesn’t sing, unless it’s in the shower, or the car, but she finds herself humming along, and in that moment they both just enjoy it. 

He finishes the song, and puts the guitar down, standing and offering her his hand. 

She questions him by a simple raise of the eyebrows. 

“Would you accompany me on a walk in the moonlight, milady?” 

She laughs, and god he loves that laugh, and nods, “Just don’t get in my way” she points. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it” 

It’s a lie, but neither of them care. 

///

He plays for her numerous times after that - especially when he knows she could use a smile, and she loves him even the more for it. 

Sometimes it’s just a simple ditty, a song he’s known since he was a child. 

Others it’s a bit of Zeplin (Regina had got him an electric for his birthday) 

Then there’s the poppier songs, the ones that Henry insists on listening to and are now stuck in their heads. 

///

Music speaks what can’t be said. It soothes the soul. It heals the heart. It finds a way to reassure us, that no matter who we are, or where we are, that we are never the only one and we are never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please let me know what you think. Also any suggestions on Regina/Robin's go to karaoke/sing along song are more than welcome! 
> 
> As this one is so short I'll be posting another entry tonight!


End file.
